For the practical application of such relevant lighting devices, it is often required that an exit of a concentrated primary light beam is prevented. The concentrated primary light beam may be emitted, for example, in case of damage, if the luminescent volume is damaged (for example, has holes or cracks) or has even at least partially detached from the carrier.
For this purpose, providing an absorption region in a light path after the luminescent volume is known, which is located in the center of a primary light beam, which results when the luminescent volume has detached from the carrier. In such a case of damage, the primary light path is thus incident in a centered manner on the absorption region and is at least partially absorbed therein. If the absorption region is selected so that it absorbs all ranges of the primary light beam above a comparatively low intensity threshold, it disadvantageously occupies a large surface, which, in the normal, undamaged operation of the lighting device, significantly reduces the light decoupling efficiency or light yield thereof and additionally creates a locally perceptible uneven brightness in the light emission pattern. In contrast, if the absorption region is selected to be so small that, in the normal, undamaged operation of the lighting device, it does not significantly reduce the light decoupling efficiency or light yield thereof and additionally avoids a locally perceptible uneven brightness in the light emission pattern, a concentrated primary light beam can still exit in case of damage.